Percy and Nico's Waterguns
by Chrssi
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is effected radically from the heat of summer. Nico and Percy- new found lovers- have been constantly avoiding Tyson (the little yaoi fangirl). Annabeth and Thalia had there own fun, running around and acting like a couple. No one is fairing well with the heat either. So, an idea forms. How about Poseidon ships over some waterguns? Percico. Annalia. T for language
1. So This Is Where The Party Starts

**Yeah. Another one-shot. I'm sure that's all I'm going to write. :)**

**WARNING: Language**

**Main Pairing: Percy/Nico**

**Side Pairing: Grover/Juniper, Clarisse/Chris, Annabeth/Thalia (OhyesIdid Ilikediscouplecuz NO ONE ELSE DOES ;~;)**

**Characters: Most of the PJO kids**

* * *

Summer was extremely hot this year. Every camper walked around with beet colored faces and drenched shirts. Most of the guys had resulted in walking around shirtless with hats on. The Aphrodite girls mainly stayed in their pink and purple bikinis. All the Ares kids had managed to beat the shit out of any kid that owned a fan, and the Hermes kids ran around stealing them. So basically, everyone was hot. The Apollo kids seemed fine, considering their father was the sun god. Lucky for them.

Dionysus got the heck out of there, running to Olympus before the heat got really bad. Zeus wasn't happy, but gave the poor fool a break. As for Nico di Angelo, things weren't that great either. Heat didn't bother him too much, considering his family stayed close to lava, but it still wasn't his favorite thing in the world. He'd go to the shore with Percy and the boy would cool him down with water. It only lasted for a bit though. He began to envy the Apollo kids that pranced around like they were the rulers of the world because they weren't hot.

Stuck up motherfuckers. They were loving it like a McDonalds happy meal.

Thalia had come to visit while the Huntresses of Artmeis went on a vacation. She didn't want to go, she had spent more time with Annabeth recently. Percy and Nico would make little jokes about them here in there. The demigods would blush fiercely upon hearing the boys conversations. Annabeth would throw her curly blonde hair over her face and 'hmph'. As if saying: Shut up you idiots.

Clarisse la Rue was also a problem, using all the weaker kids as punching bags when she was bored. Chris Rodriguez would just follow her around with a silly look on his face. The two were _'madly in love'_. Grover, being a satyr, ignored the heat. He had Juniper to shelter him from any of the rays. Why would anyone want a plant as a girlfriend? Beyond the son of Hades understanding.

At the current time, he was flipping through a punk clothing magazine in boredom. It was too hot to train, even Percy agreed with that. The older demigod was sitting on the bed crisscross, letting Nico use his lap as a head cushion. They were on Percy's bunk in the Poseidon cabin.

"Whatcha looking at, Nico?" Percy asked, twirling the boy's hair.

"Stuff." Was Nico's neutral replay.

"I have a better idea." Percy looked down at him. Nico made a questioning grunt. Percy leaned his head down, pecking his young lover on the lips. Nico blushed, and slammed the magazine up to cover his red face.

"Strawberry. You'd think Pollux picked you out of the field." Percy joked. Nico slapped him.

"Shush." He couldn't help but crack a smile, though. He started pulling at his black tank top in embarrassment. There was a red skull on the right top corner. Percy was wearing his usual orange Camp Half Blood shirt with shorts. The older demigod sighed, pulling his shirt over his head.

Great, right when Nico's blush cooled down, his face fired again upon seeing the boy shirtless.

Percy winked.

"Smug bastard." Nico grumbled, trying not to stare. That was to no avail, his dark eyes were glued to the sea prince.

"Stop looking." Percy smirked, pulling Nico up and setting him on his lap. Nico made a little squeaking sound, their chests were pressed together and his legs were wrapped around Percy's waist.

Nico couldn't help but run his hands up the boy's toned chest. The older demigod was slightly tanner than him.

There was a snicker beside them. Percy snapped his head over to glare at his half-brother, Tyson.

"Tyson, didn't I ask for some alone time?" Percy said, holding Nico close to him. The ghost king blushed again.

"Sorry. But you and Nico are so cute!" Tyson exclaimed, holding his hands up to his chest like a yaoi fangirl (which he sort of was).

"Luckily, you don't know how to use a camera." Nico sighed.

Tyson exploded into a giggling fit. "Big brother could teach me~!"

"NO." Both of the lovers said firmly. Tyson pouted. "I'm going to call daddy!" He said, grabbing a golden drachma out of the fountain.

"Tyson, don't-" Percy didn't finish. Tyson had already IMed their father.

"Hi daddy!" Tyson yelled, throwing his arms up. It was amazing that Tyson knew how to Iris Message, but he couldn't use a camera properly.

"Umm, Tyson, I'm a bit busy.." The fuzzy image showed Poseidon sitting at his desk, shifting through a bunch of papers. How in the world he could have paperwork underwater didn't occur to Nico.

"Ok daddy, but, I was going to ask a favor. Its really hot out here.." Tyson giggled.

"You want water guns, don't you?" Poseidon sighed.

"YES!" Tyson pranced around the room.

"Fine. How many?"

"Enough for the whoooole camp!" Tyson extended his arms wide.

"Tyson, that's not a very good idea." The Cyclops didn't pay attention to Nico's statement.

"Alright, I'll send them over. Goodbye." The sea god hit the hazy image, and disappeared.

"Bye-bye daddy!" Tyson said.

"Oh dear Hades, Tyson. We don't have time for water fights." Nico said. Percy looked offended.

"There is _always _time to play with water." Percy's mouth was agape. Nico agreed at that sentence.

One problem. How where they going to get them he- _SPLASH! _What in the Hades..? Nico jumped off of Percy, and stared into the water. Oh gods. Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack, had managed to land in the water with a large package on his back. The winged horse had a proud expression.

"Thanks, Blackjack." Percy said. Nico couldn't hear the Pegasus, but he knew it said something because it neighed and sped back off toward the stables. Tyson leaped over to the package like a cheerleader and flung it open. Inside was the largest group of Nerf water guns Nico had ever seen in one package. Percy's jaw dropped.

"They're.. beautiful." He sucked in a breath. Nico rolled his eyes.

"They're just water guns." He murmured.

"Just water guns? Nico di Angelo, do you know what havoc I could cause in this camp with water guns?" Percy got that wicked smile that always crossed his face when he thought of shenanigans with water.

Nico hit him on the side gently.

"Attack!" Percy screeched, grabbing a large yellow one and using his powers to fill it with water.

Nico sucked in a breath. "Oh shit.."

"For Poseidon! Die foul beast!" Percy yelled, flinging himself through the air and shooting Nico with sprouts of water. The ghost king squealed playfully, jumping on Tyson's back.

"Run!" He yelled, and Tyson started running toward the forest.

"I'll save you, big brother's boyfriend!" He yelled, with his hair hitting Nico in the face from the wind.

"Oh shush.." Nico blushed. Tyson's statement made a few campers turn their heads quizzically. Percy was ruthlessly chasing them, shooting water at their backs and any camper who got in the way. He ended up spraying a load of Aphrodite girls in bikinis who were playing around with Apollo guys. They screamed, and pulled out a mirror to fix their hair. Honestly, could those girls really make mirrors appear out of thin air?

"Run faster!" Nico yelled, and Tyson made it to the forest.

What slowed them down?

He almost hit a tree head-first.

The trees shaded them from the heat, and I looked like some other campers had the same idea. Clarisse was beating the shit out of some Demeter boy and screeching about a fan. Chris was sitting on a rock behind them peacefully. Annabeth and Thalia were running around giggling while they tickled each other.

"Heya, lesbians!" Nico giggled fiercely as he passed them. They both blushed and spat curses at him. Percy was still hot on their trail, even though he managed to trip on a few vines on the way. A few Demeter kids would laugh when he did it. Three guesses how the roots stretched out so far.

When Percy would regain his posture, he'd only run faster. The whole chase ended with Tyson _did _run into a tree. The Cyclops and half-blood hit the ground hard, resulting in Nico rubbing his back.

"Oww.." He growled. He didn't wallow in his pain long, because he was shot in the face with a crap load of water.

"I win! Your dead!" Percy laughed, throwing his hands up. Nico pretended to die, throwing his hands up in defeat and making choking noises. He shut his eyes tight, and sighed like he lost his breath. There was a scuffle of shoes on grass, and Nico found a weight on top of him.

"You'll never die on me, my sleeping prince." Percy leaned down, kissing Nico on the lips. The son of Hades eyes opened slightly, and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck to draw him closer. The water gun was thrown carelessly across the forest floor, while the two lovers continued to kiss passionately. Percy pulled away with a pant, and they got their breath back. Tyson kept giggling like a schoolgirl. Apparently, the had gathered a crowd, because when they looked up..

"You two.. don't you have Archery now?" Chiron grumbled, trailing a hoove through the dirt. Nico blushed, getting up and dusting the dirt off him.

"Er.. yeah. Right.." He said.

Percy hugged him. "Come on, then." He said.

Thalia and Annabeth snickered. "Who are the lesbians now, _boys_?"

"You." Percy and Nico chorused, heading for the Archery range. The growled as the boys passed. The Archery range was deserted, all the Apollo kids too busy prancing around in the sunlight or bothering Aphrodite girls. Nico sat down on a stack of hay, sighing peacefully. Percy sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy.

"I love you." He kissed the top of Nico's hair, rubbing his back. Nico smiled blissfully.

"I love you more."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Don't make me bring out that water gun again."

"Sorry."

* * *

**I had that idea earlier today. I just thought: Oh, that would be cute.**

**But it didn't turn out as good as I wanted :P Reviews (good or bad) are much appreciated :D**


	2. AN (Not important anymore)

**Author's Note:**

**Ahh**

**I know... I suck. Author's notes. **

**Fans: BITCH! *hits me with a bat across the room***

**I know you guys wouldn't do that xP But, I have decided to continue this story. And keep your fingers crossed because I suck at stories. I can never keep them going at a regular pace because I usually write one-shots. But hey, there's a first time for everything :)**

**So wish me luck. And I'll see if I can get another chappie up soon. Thanks for all the support, on all my stories. You guys rock! And you all earn Percy and Nico plushies. *throws them out***

**~Chrssi**


	3. Nico's Brilliant Idea

***breathes out* Phhhh.. here we go! xD**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Over the next course of days, it was calm with Percy's whole water-gun obsession. By if calm you mean constantly getting shot in the ass while your boyfriend laughs about how he can totally see through your pants. Fun times. Fun.. times.. Anyway, Percy at one point filled his favorite water gun with dirty water and sprayed the Aphrodite girls. Piper thought it was funny when he hit Drew right in the face. Jason sweat-dropped, having to pull her away before Drew went evil on her.

Leo tried to put a stop to the whole thing, yelling he would vanquish the evil son of Poseidon with his three-pound hammer. Yeah, hammer vs crazed Percy with a water gun. Like that hammer could beat _that_.

"Nico! You awake?" Nico braced himself before a wave of cold water hit him in the back. Dear. Fucking. _HADES._ "Percy!" Nico whirled around, pulling his shirt down. He was right in the middle of changing for the day. Not to mention it was eight A.M. and Nico was exhausted. "Fucker." He growled.

Percy pretended to cry. "But _Niiico!_ I love you!" Percy pouted, throwing his gun down in defeat to sink to unto his knees and put his hands to his face and make sobbing noises. Nico's eyebrow twitched. "Ugh.. you fish-brained totally insane water-crazed excuse for a demigod.." Nico grumbled. Percy made his lip quiver and his eyes aquamarine eyes got so large he looked like a sad puppy dog.

Nico facepalmed. "Your an overgrown toddler, you know that?" Nico bent down, looking at him with their faces close. Percy's noise was brushing against his, and he smiled. Percy smiled back, leaning in so their lips brushed gently. Nico smiled, leaning a big closer-

-Not expecting an extreme blast of ice cold water. "_AHH! I HATE YOU!" _Nico hollered, throwing his hands up and wiping his face off while growling the whole time. Percy was already rolling around on the ground, holding his sides and breathing in to stop from laughing himself to death. If only Nico could make the carpets rise up and trap him..

"I love you!" Percy said between his extreme giggles and laughs. He was crying he was laughing so hard. "Your so much fun, Nico!" If Nico wasn't so mad, he'd be concerned Percy was going to die from laugh-attack. Then Nico came up with a brilliant idea. One that might get him out of being shot with water.. for awhile. "Perce, PERCE." Nico said. Percy calmed down, standing up and wiping remaining tears off his eyes.

"I've got an idea."

"Shoot." Percy said.

"Well, if it'll get me out of getting shot for a few days, why don't we team up and recruit campers for a little Camp-Half-Blood water fight? Once we get enough." Nico reasoned. Percy's jaw dropped, and he looked at Nico like the boy was Shakespeare. "You are brilliant, Nico di Angelo! An artist!" Percy grabbed the boy, twirling him around and laughing. Nico blushed, grabbing his shirt so he wouldn't be dropped by the taller boy.

"So you wont shoot me?" Nico questioned. "Nope, one sec!" Percy ran to his cabin, going through Blackjack's delivery box and pulling out a water gun that would be easy for Nico to use. He was back in a few minutes. "Ok!" He set it down. Nico was standing in the same stop, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot lightly tapping the ground. Percy puffed out his cheeks. "You know, if you weren't such a sour-puss this would be fun." He pointed out.

"Perseus. I spent fifty years in the Lotus Casino. That pretty much took up all the fun in my life." Nico said.

"You know, Nicolas.. that makes you sound old."

"My name is not Nicolas, never call me that again, and I am not old! We were frozen in time!"

* * *

Percy ended up piggy-backing Nico to the forest. The older demigod was shirtless, showing off his tan skin. Nico never went shirtless because he was extremely pale and skinny. Luckily the sun had really tanned him up and the stress of keeping Percy in line made him worry-eat. So he looked a lot healthier. Whenever Percy was around girls, they'd all flock to him and some would pinch him on the cheeks. After hearing Percy had a boyfriend, they'd all look sad and flock to Nico to continually pinch his cheeks. After awhile they began to hurt. The son of Poseidon hoisted him onto his back, going strait for the sunny forest to look for Grover and Juniper.

When they found the satyr, he was happily playing his reed pipes to the tree nymph who was fancying up her bush. Grover's song made little berry vines dance around the roots of it, making it look very beautiful and professional. The looked like they were having a really good time.

"Heya, Grov." Percy said. Grover looked up upon hearing him approach, putting his reed pipe back on its hook and around his neck like a necklace. "Hello, brother. What can I do for you this sunny day?" Grover smiled. The guy always sounded like a hippie because of his nature fetish.

"Well, actually Nico had a very intelligent idea." Percy said, regarding his slumped-over-by-piggyback boyfriend. "He thought it would be a good idea to have a little CHB water fight. We have a ton of guns, enough for the whole camp. Tyson's doing." Percy said. Grover raised an eyebrow.

"You in?" Nico said.

Grover looked at Juniper, as if asking permission.

"I'll do it if you do it." Her soft voice was laced with honey, she always sounded very sweet. Grover rubbed his goatee-ed chin, as if considering the whole situation. He looked like a standing up satyr version of The Thinker.

"I'm in." He decided. "If-" Grover looked back and forth between his girlfriend and the couple, "-We can get in on some hot foursome action."

"GROVER!" Percy and Nico hollered, lighting up like firecrackers. Juniper giggled with a hand over her mouth, blushing slightly. "Geez, y'all. I was kidding. We're in. No expenses needed." He put his hands up as if to shield himself from their anger and embarrassment. Juniper nodded calmly.

"Thanks, guys." Nico regarded them. "I'm sure it'll be fun." He decided to add. Percy suddenly got very excited. "Of course it will! It was the best plan _ever!_" Percy threw his arms up, smiling from ear-to-ear. But of course he forgot his arms were what was holding his boyfriend up, and Nico fell onto the ground with a thump.

"Perce!" Nico growled, rubbing his back. "Oops." Percy said, holding out a hand for the boy. Nico blushed, taking it. Percy pulled him right up to his face. Before Nico could react Percy had his lips pressed against the younger boy. Nico blushed, leaning in so their chests were together and deepened the kiss. Both of them could feel Grover and Juniper smiling to their left.

Percy pulled away. "To make up for earlier."

"T-thanks. Nico stuttered, blushing.

* * *

**That was shorter. Lol I'm sorry. BUT**

**OH MY GOD**

**I had it a lot longer then this, then I saved it and realized I had no internet connection. So I lost about 1,000 words =w=**


	4. Breaking The Rules

**Ok.. lets get this up. This is defiantly goin' faster than I expected. Oh yeah, and I meant to say when Percy calls Nico 'Nico-chan' or 'Nico-chi" its kind of a way to call someone your friend in Japanese. Its mainly used for girls or guys with girly traits. Like our little Nico here! Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

All in all, this whole idea wasn't bad. It would give the campers something else to do in the boring atmosphere of the camp where everything was day-to-day routine, archery, capture the flag, swimming, and avoiding cleaning harpies. It started to get a bit dull after awhile. There was still the fact of getting the whole thing approved, though. Nico and Percy grabbed Grover and Juniper on their way to the Big House. They couldn't just throw a water party without permission, of course. It would be easier to ask Chiron but the centaur was a bit busy keeping his mass of cousins supplied with root beer and other candy/chips or anything he could find.

So there last resort.. Dionysus.

The wine god like parties, right? Shouldn't be hard to get him to let them play around with a bit of water. The Big House loomed overhead, its baby blue walls creating the illusion it was glowing in the heat. Or maybe it was really glowing because Rachel was visiting? Grover put a hand over his face to shield his eyes from the sun, which no one saw was necessary because he was in fact wearing a orange visor that matched his CHB shirt.

"Alright. Lets go see the wine dude." Grover cracked his knuckles ass if getting ready for a fight. He smiled widely. "Your such a retard." Nico growled.

"Nico, stop. Your ruining the mood." Grover said. Nico frowned. "Sorry sunshine boy." Grover pretended to take offense, making his mouth large and taking a surprised step back. "Well I'll never.." He said in a little playful Disney princess voice. Nico rolled his eyes.

"You are way too sour, Nico-chi. Lighten up." Percy grabbed the boy's cheeks, spreading them wide like the crazy Aphrodite girls when they saw him.

"Perseus Jackson, I _told _you to lay off the Japanese names!" Nico yelled. Juniper smiled cutely the only way Juniper could. Her smiles always reminded you of sweet berries and her voice was like warm milk. Well.. not literally because then her smile would be made out of berries and she'd pour warm milk out of her mouth. Even tree nymphs couldn't do that. Maybe if she tried hard enough, though. Nico tried not to debate with himself. He always thought strange things.

But he wasn't hitting on Juniper. _No. _He was as gay as a rainbow (even though that's a little bit stereotype-ish). Its just Juniper always had that distinctive voice. A bit like Percy, but Percy sounded a lot sweeter than her. In his opinion, at least.

"Yo brother, your zoning out like your on weed." Grover poked Nico out of his wondering subconscious. Juniper was smiling at him, her eyes half open. I guess if you were straight, you'd say she was extremely pretty.

"Bitch, stop checking out my girl." Grover wrapped an arm around Juniper, pulling her against his side. She blushed. "Dude, you know I'm so fucking gay it hurts to even wrap your head around it. We're cool. I was just looking at her because she has a pretty smile." Nico nodded to her slightly.

Juniper blushed a little deeper. "Thanks.." She was quiet as usual.

"Really. He's so gay he makes Shakespeare seem like a fucking biker dude." Percy said. Nico glared at him. "Do you have to take it that far?" He was blushing by now.

"Yes. Every single time." Percy smiled. Nico sighed. "Right, back to the task at hand." They walked into the Big House, quite worried because Percy was in fact _still _shirtless. At least Grover had enough sense to put his on. Juniper had her hands at her front and that light little blush was still on her face. Percy was walking to his left, looking quite proud of himself.

Nico took the time to drink in his appearance. Percy was in fact very good looking. His skin was as tan as usual, it even looked like that during summer. His eyes were so blue-ish green you could look into them all day. It was like looking into a Hawaiian ocean. He looked down slightly at his chest. Percy was built very well, you could even tell if he was wearing a shirt. There was a small diagonal cut on his left side from Ares, and a few that Nico couldn't name.

Grover snapped him out of his thoughts. "We're here. Nico, stop staring." Nico lit up like a campfire. They had made it to the main room (without Nico dying from a nosebleed) and Dionysus was sitting at a table shifting through papers. He looked up upon their arrival. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

Everyone pushed Nico forward because it was his idea- they said. Funny how they could face hordes of monsters, Kronos, and you name it but they couldn't face grumpy Dionysus.

"Hello, er- .. sir." Nico stumbled. Dionysus grunted.

"We actually had a request."

"If your friends got eaten by cleaning harpies- no. I can't help with that." Dionysus went back down to his papers and shifted through them. Percy rubbed his hair nervously.

"No sir." He said. "We actually.. had a request. Something a little different form capture the flag and chariot races."

"Fine, tell me Peter Johnson. I'm in a relatively good mood anyway. It will at least humor me." Percy blushed. "Percy Jackson.." He muttered under his breath. "So, uh.. my.. umm ..f-friend Nico here-"

"Boy, everyone knows you and Nico are together." Dionysus said, still not looking up from his papers. He was now also sipping a cup of diet coke.

"Right- uh.. we thought it would be kind of cool to have a water gun fight. Cause.. its hot and everything.. so.." Percy pulled at the ends of his pants. Nico knew he did that when he was nervous. He usually used his shirt, but he wasn't really equipped with one. Everyone stepped back when Dionysus exploded into a hearty laugh. Nico didn't know if he had even _heard _him laugh before.

"You must be insane! Thinking I'll let you stupid children run around with water guns. I'd get soaked!" Dionysus was still laughing. The group was dumbfounded. "W-we're not going to spray you." Grover stumbled. That surprised Nico because even though Grover could get very nervous, he usually sounded very cool and collected. Dionysus's laughter stopped abruptly and he glared at Grover.

"Listen satyr. I said no. And no means no." Dionysus may be the fat god of wine, but when he was mad.. it wasn't something you wanted to see. His purplish-red eyes shot daggers at Nico. "Sorry, boy. It was a good idea and all but it is _not _happening. We have other things to waste our time on."

Percy's head drooped. "Yes sir. Sorry for bothering you."

Dionysus grunted in response. He flicked his hand as if to dismiss them. "Now, be on your way Vico."

"Its Nico.." Nico said quietly.

"Whatever." Dionysus rolled his eyes, not once looking up from his papers.

* * *

The once happy and jubilant group now slumped through the heat in boredom. Nico hadn't figured out why Dionysus said no. It was hot and they weren't going to get in his way. They would actually give him more space. But then the camp might be a bit loud.. you know, the screaming and all. Grover began chewing on his shirt.

"_Bb-haa! _What's with that stupid wine guy! We just wanted to have some fun." Percy lightly thumped Grover on the forehead so he'd stop chewing on his t-shirt.

"Dionysus is always opposed to fun. His lifetime goal is to make us miserable during his sentence." Nico said. Everyone nodded solemnly in agreement. Nico sighed out, looking around. Kids were slumping around from the heat, and half the guys were shirtless. Those damn Apollo campers were still loving it though. The guys were running around kicking sand at each other near the beach while the girls suntanned. They didn't even have to get in the water.

Leo didn't look too opposed either, he was right in there with the Apollo campers. Hephaestus fire powers.. did it work with the sun too now? Of course the half-Mexican was clearly after the Apollo and Aphrodite girls, who were all in bikinis. He was practically drooling over himself. Nico pointed this out to Percy, who laughed. The son of Poseidon always seemed to make the mood a little brighter.

Grover bah-ed. "This is stupid! Why should we even listen to him? We could do it anyway!"

"Grover, sweetheart, you know we'd get in huge trouble if we did." Juniper pointed out.

"Juni. Hate to break it too you but these guys make a living by fighting monsters and titans. I don't think breaking the rules is going to get us killed." Grover said.

"He's right." Nico and Percy agreed. Grover looked proud of himself. Juniper shrugged. "I know, but I'm worried what Dionysus would do if he found out."

"Of course he'll find out. It'll be one hell of a party, man. But little Dio likes parties, right?" Grover smirked. Nico couldn't help but grin at the satyr's sentence. If they were really going to do this, they needed some serious kind of plan otherwise they'd get caught.

As if reading Nico's thoughts, Percy answered him. "If we really are going to pull this off we'll have to make some kind of plan. First- we need more people that will do it. Second- we need somewhere where we can decide what we're going to do. Anyone oppose?"

Nobody moved.

"Alright, it's settled then. We can meet in Nico's cabin. Now, lets go get some bitches."

* * *

**Haha ok xD I don't know why... but I totally love that last line. Bear with me guys.. I have to go back to school this week. I've been going like a copying machine this weekend but my school is covered in motherfuckers who purposely pile me with homework.**

**Thanks for all the favs, views, reviews, etc. Your awesome guys :)**


	5. Annabeth and Thalia

**PSHHH *dies laughing* A reviewer pointed out all of the Big Three kids are homosexuals, and I just noticed that myself! Oh my gods XDD Yeah. I ended up liking Piper/Annabeth a lot more, but I'm sticking with this pairing considering I've already started it. Keep your eyes open: There might be a little Pipabeth coming out if I'm not too busy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nico and Percy's objective: Recruit the lesbians.

Grover had insisted they go after Thalia and Annabeth, considering the huntress was visiting for about a month. Nico was actually worried that Artmeis herself would come down and beat the shit out of them for getting her lead girl involved in all this crap. But who cares? The maiden wouldn't _kill _them. Right?

...Right? Percy hit him on the side.

"Man, your zoning out again." He said.

Nico rubbed his head. "Sorry."

Percy laughed. "S'okay. Just don't know how you manage to do that so expertly every time." He smiled.

"Don't you two have a job to do?" Grover yelled from across the grounds. Nico looked over. The satyr had his hands cuffed over his mouth like a megaphone, yelling at them to hurry up. Juniper was at his side as usual, poking her head out of the trees. He really looked like a stalker at the moment considering he was in the bushes at the end of the forest and slowly peeking his head out from the cracks.

Percy made little army signals. "Moving out, Captain G." He joked. Grover threw his middle finger up. Percy looked at the ghost king. "Can you do your .. thing?"

"Thing?" He titled his head.

"You know, your.. your little-.." He waved his hand as if looking for a word, "-Life-sensory thingy?"

"You mean detect the life essence of Annabeth and Thalia?"

"Uhh.. yeah. Lets go with that." Percy laughed nervously.

Nico closed his eyes, putting his hands up to his temples and focusing on the girls' souls. It sounded a bit weird like that, but- it was. It was hard to find people like that so suddenly without practice. His eyebrow twitched. It shouldn't be that hard.

Finally, he managed to pinpoint them in Annabeth's cabin. Alone. Wasn't that against the rules? Nico grabbed Percy's hand pulling him down the hill and heading strait for the Athenian cabin. He kicked dust across the clearing. Percy coughed when some got into his mouth.

Annabeth's cabin had an owl pitched over the doorway and frankly he wondered how they slept at night with that thing. But then Nico did have a large skull near his doorway so it wasn't that creepy. He slammed the door open without even thinking about knocking.

"Hellooo." Nico said. Annabeth and Thalia jumped, falling off Annabeth's bunk in surprise. Thalia hit her head on a end table and Annabeth ended up on top of her. The daughter of Zeus was only in a tank-top and underwear while Annabeth had her shirt pulled up and pants unbuttoned.

"Oops. What did we interrupt?" Percy laughed in surprise. Thalia and Annabeth turned red from embarrassment and rage.

"Stupid Seaweed-Brain..!" Annabeth yelled, scrambling to get Thalia decently dressed and button her jeans. Percy and Nico slowly looked at each other, then back at them. Then they exploded into a laughing fit.

"What do you idiots want?" Thalia growled, frowning at them. Annabeth's face was the color of a cherry, and she was making up her bed to distract herself from what just happened.

Percy sucked in a breath. "Nico and me were sitting in the Poseidon cabin alone when Tyson walked in on us and he got my dad to give us some water guns and then Nico had a good idea that we should have a huge water party so we went to Dionysus but he said no but we're going to do it anyway! Will you join?!" The teen threw his arms up in excitement, his sea-green eyes sparkling.

Thalia and Annabeth looked dumbfounded. They were standing there gaping at the overly excited boy who obviously didn't get their confusion. "Umm.."

"Will you?" Percy begged, throwing himself down to his knees to bow his head and put his hands up in prayer.

"Percy, that's breaking the rules." Annabeth said.

"She's right." Thalia agreed. "And I don't like water." Percy pouted, his bottom lip quivering. He went back into his prayer stance.

"_Pleeease?_" Annabeth looked at Thalia, who returned the look.

"Just because your an idiot." They said. Percy lit up instantly, jumping up and pulling the girls into a bone crushing hug. Annabeth slapped him and Thalia gagged (obviously not happy about being that close to a boy.)

"Besides, it might be fun to break the rules for once." Annabeth smirked. Percy and Nico stared at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth Chase?" The said simultaneously. Annabeth chuckled, hugging Percy again and patting Nico di Angelo on the head. She pulled away, grabbing a hairband off her dresser and pulling her curly blonde hair into a cute ponytail.

"Alright, who's running this operation?" Thalia pulled on a studded leather jacket over her black tank-top, and quickly changed into jeans. Nico and Percy stared straight-faced at her while she took her pants off. It didn't effect them, anyway. Annabeth instantly turned pink.

"Cough, cough.. mmhmm LESBIAN." Nico said between fake coughs. Annabeth glared daggers at him.

"I'm _bi, _di Angelo. And say that one more time and you can forget our allegiance to your cause."

"Agreed." Thalia grumbled. "You guys always agree!" Nico pouted.

"It just means they're perfect for each other." Percy chuckled jokingly and grinned at the girls. Nico smiled. Their little jokes were mean, but gods it was funny at some points.

"Where's Grover? I know he's definitely part of this. Probably dragged Juniper in too." Annabeth guessed. The boys nodded.

"Down by the forest.. somewhere." Percy said. Nico nodded in agreement, watching Annabeth hurry out of the cabin with Thalia on her heels. Once they were gone, Nico turned to Percy.

"Percy~.." He licked his lips. Percy smiled.

"Alright, quickly." And Percy pushed him onto the bed, beaming from ear to ear.

* * *

**I'm sorry that took so long D: And that its SO SHORT *dead***


	6. Unexpected Romans, Oh Joy

***glomps you all* AHH I LOVE YOU GUYS ;~; Sooo much positive feedback is _wonderful! _If I had enough gold rings, I'd marry you all.. *O* Thank youuu!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When everyone met in Nico's cabin, Grover explained the game-plan quickly, Nico piping in to remind him that they weren't going to shoot kids with fireballs and they weren't going to serve enchiladas afterwards. The satyr didn't take that last thing very well. New news spread through the camp like wildfire, apparently some Romans had arrived. Nico assumed it was Frank and Hazel, but he had to look and see. Ok, he was right on that part, but he nearly fainted when he saw Octavian and Reyna. Nobody wanted to mess with those two. And besides, Octavian was such a party-pooper if he didn't start the party. Percy seemed just as shell-shocked as Nico to see the blonde. His lover groaned, rolling over on his bed in the Poseidon cabin and muttering something about bedsheets. Did he mean Octavian's toga? The world may never know.

"Watch out Perce, he might kill your favorite pillow!" Nico growled like a monster, jumping on top of his boyfriend. "I'm Octavian and I'm here to kill all your precious stuffed animals!"

"_Nooo!_" Percy laughed, trying to kick the boy upwards and stop his tickle-assault. Nico was ruthless, moving his fingers at terminal velocity over his boyfriends sides, chest, arms, and eventually thighs. That earned a quizzical look from the more athletic boy beneath him, and he was pushed up against the bedframe. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat at the doorway.

Nico looked up, surprised to see the one and only Roman teddy-bear murderer at their door. "I'm sure you boys are enjoying yourselves, but Reyna wants to speak with you." He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe like: _I dare you to refuse. _Percy sighed. "Alright, alright. Keep your panties on 'O."

Nico had to giggle at that comment, fist-bumping the son of Poseidon. Octavian rolled his eyes, exciting the area and muttering something about stupid Greeks. Seeing a Roman made Nico anxious to see his half-sister and her boyfriend again. He had to wonder how Leo was fairing with their arrival. He had been hit hard with surprise the other day when Jason and him suddenly got .. animate. The only reason Nico knew was because he was good friends with Latino and his trio. Piper scurried off.. somewhere surprising. Reyna. Unlikely couple, huh?

Thinking about all this, Nico turned to Percy in surprise. "Dude, you know what I just realized? There are like.. no heterosexual couples here except for Clarisse and Chris and Grover and Juniper!"

"Holy shit." Percy said. "That's fucking awesome."

"I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap." Nico growled. Percy rolled his eyes. "You do it too!" Realization of something else seemed to dawn on Nico too."Octavian is _totally _forever alone! There aren't any love interests for him!" Nico laughed. "Dude," Percy said. "You talk like we're in a stupid fanfiction series or something." Nico smirked. "Wouldn't that be cool? Did you hear, like, half of Camp Jupiter thought you and Annabeth made the cutest couple?"

"Hell. No." Percy shuddered. "She's one of my best friends, but I have eyes only for my little Neeks~.." Nico beamed and leaned forward, pulling his boyfriend into a passionate kiss. Percy tasted- as always- like a mix of saltwater and blueberries. Nico loved that taste. It was addicting. And those comments always settled in the pit of his stomach like a sunbeam, making him feel warm and giddy.

"Ni-co.. your zoning out." Percy pulled away to smile sweetly at his boyfriend. The smaller boys cheeks heated instantly. It was immensely cute to Percy that his boyfriend always seemed to zone out all the time. Nico smiled back at him, getting up along with Percy and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. They had to go see what Reyna wanted before Octavian started PMSing all over the camp. He already was probably. Anyone that thought they could bring _that _into a Greek camp without some kind of disaster had to have had too much ambrosia.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go. Reyna's probably waiting on us." Nico kissed his loveable water-boy one more time, and they headed out the door. It was the same as always. Too warm, too humid, too dry. That's all it had been recently. This whole water fiesta had to come soon before someone died of dehydration. Apollo was blessing them with warm weather. No doubts about that. His kids loved it. No one else did, most still were laying around like road-kill.

"Where did Octavian say Reyna was?" Nico asked. Percy looked confused. "I don't think he did." Nico had to stop and think. Like, stop, drop, and roll. _If I was a Reyna.. _he thought, _..where would I be?" _The answer came quite easily, and they headed to the Aphrodite cabin to pay Piper a visit. They were right. Nico gagged and fell against Percy from the strong smell of perfume that had a mysterious hint of lavender and lilac.

Nico took a deep breath. "I'm going in." He acted like it was a dragons lair, taking cautious steps. Right foot.. left foot.. right foot.. left foot. And he finally got inside. Percy coughed behind him and tried to clear his nostrils of the aroma. Nico loved that Percy couldn't stand perfume. Hell, he couldn't even stand cologne. The only things the boy liked were blue cheeseburgers, water, Nico, and more Nico. From what the past said at least. Piper wasn't there, but Reyna was going through notes with a furrowed brow and side-braided hair. She looked up upon their entry.

"Boys." She said casually.

"Reyna." They answered. The atmosphere was always tense with that girl, she just stood there, looking at them with dark gray eyes and black hair that was even darker. She pushed a escaping bang out of her face and looked at them.

"Octavian insisted on getting.. research about this camp. For one, some strange little fau- satyr told him about a water-gun fight. What in the world is that about?" She asked. Percy and Nico looked at each other. They now had one common goal: kill Grover.

"Just an idea we had." Percy pulled at his shirt like he always did. "You.. don't mind right?" Reyna smiled.

"Mind? I want in." This surprised the two, and they gaped at her. Reyna sighed. "Put your jaws back up. I _can _have fun for once. I'm not the worlds most uptight demigod." She joked.

Percy smiled. "Yay!"

"Your such a kid.." Nico kicked him lightly in the shin, and Reyna smiled at them like they were cute puppies. "This is against the rules?" She guessed. They nodded, but that goofy smile didn't go anywhere.

"Then I'm _so _in. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not a praetor right now." The girl threw her notes across the room, stood up, and rubbed the boys' different colored hair that sprung from their heads.

"And if I'm in, I'm forcing Octavian too. He's actually got a fun side. You'd be relatively surprised." She flipped her braid over her shoulder and rubbed Nico's back. "I'll see you guys later. Where's our little meeting place?"

"Hades cabin." Percy smiled. Reyna nodded.

"Right." She waved. "Seeya."

* * *

When everyone gathered, Juniper ran in like a waitress with platters of drinks, snacks, and candy. Of the group there were nine assembled. Nico, Percy, Piper, Reyna, Octavian(who protested), Thalia, Grover, Juniper of course, and Annabeth. They were the only ones so far who had agreed to this whole thing. Nico was actually impressed with their progress. The Romans were a bonus, bonus package because there was the praetor and augur and then Piper who had jumped right in with her girlfriend.

"I don't see why we're doing this." Octavian mumbled, chewing at a cracker with Cheez-Whiz. "Its just a waste of time. I have prophecies to do."

"Stop being a grump." Reyna pushed him lightly. "I came to see Piper and this is a little fun thing on the side. We're so uptight. We need fun, don't you think?"

Octavian sighed. "'Suppose so.. but I don't know if I like it yet." Percy got defensive, throwing his arms up. "Anything that involves water is fun. Except for the time you chose the smallest boat in your grasp for us to use on our quest." He growled the last part.

Octavian smirked. "Yes. That was fun." Grover cleared his throat.

"As the president of this, I hereby decree-"

"Grover. You aren't the president of this. I'm the president." Percy argued. "I'm the son of Poseidon."

Grover mumbled something. "Ok, ok whatever. But I was going to say I think this operation is running smoothly. Does anyone have any comments?"

Octavian raised his hand. Grover nodded in his direction. "Yes, my bed-sheeted Roman friend?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME-"

"Ey, ey. Calm down." Annabeth and Thalia jumped forward so the augur wouldn't destroy Grover painfully, but he just stood there all innocent-like with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Its a _toga!_ Not bedsheets!" Octavian whined. Reyna covered his mouth when the skinny prophecy-boy kept his rant up. Nico sighed. How did she put up with that blonde? Percy cleared his throat.

"So, does anyone else have any questions?"

No one moved.

"Alright, its over. Goodbye motherfuckers. I'll see you later." Everyone sighed at Percy's comment (Octavian threatened slow and painful death) and everyone went to their respected cabins or for two special Romans, rooms in the Big House. Nico stood up, stretching and heading to his closet.

This..

was going to be a long, long few weeks.

* * *

**READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT!:: - I have decided, since you all are my lovelies.. I am going to hold a little contest. This is one of my favorite things to do, but I mainly have up one-shots. So here we go..**

**First person to guess my third favorite PJO/HOO character will get an OC submitted in this story. Sadly, all my guest reviewers, I love you just as much!, but you cant participate. Its because this whole process with be held in PM after the FIRST person guesses correctly IN THE REVIEWS.**

**I capitalized that for a reason :3**

**Here, just so you understand xD**

**Rules:**

**Your guess HAS to be in the reviews.**

**Guests cannot participate.**

**ONE CHARACTER will be submitted. You can choose their appearance, age, parent, and anything about them.**

**Ok, thanks! Love you guys :)**


End file.
